redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Sandingomm the Wildcat
Enjoy the wiki! :) --Long Patrol Girl "Fish and Chips!!" 23:44, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Welcome to the wiki matey hope you have fun here : ) Awavian - HAWAAY THE BRAAW!! 00:00, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Welcome to Redwall WIki! I hope you have a great time here. Welcome and happy holidays!-Segalia Riverstorm Beware the Warrior! Thunk! 08:07, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Thank you Thank you. I enjoy the Redwall wiki and have made a few edits. Hi Sandingomm! I'm Firtha the Hood, a good wildcat as well! Other good wildcats here are me, Layla Goldeneyes and her older sister Tazmaria Goldeneyes. Hope you have a good time! Firtha the Hood 16:15, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Thanks Firtha the Hood I enjoy the wiki and the series as well! Thanks for the message. Hey mate! Hey mate! I'm Laria Wavedeep, a river otter. Ye can read about me on my user page. Hope ye have fun on this website! Ask any questions if ye need help. Please check out my fan fics!(Ye don't have to) Laria Wavedeep Wavedeeeeeeep! I have read yore fan fic Sand!(Mind if I call ye that?) Its good and I can't wait to read the rest of it! I like good wildcats too. For some random reason it won't let me comment! Anyway, can you update me? Laria Wavedeep Wavedeeeeeeep! HI Hi Sanidingomm. Thanks for signing my friends page! I'll talk to you later,--Brockkers LOL, LOL-Lots of love, laugh out loud! 02:18, February 15, 2010 (UTC) hi Oh, btw, Mossflower was not the only book with good wildcats in it. Redwall had Squire Julian Gingivere. (he was a descendant of Sandingomm, but you probably knew that) I really liked Squire Julian. Redwall is one of my favorite books in the series, and the first one I read, so I was actually like, 'oh my gosh, Matthias is going to die!'. Anyway, I'll talk to you later,--Brockkers LOL, LOL-Lots of love, laugh out loud! 05:03, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Yeah, when I first started reading Redwall, I fell in love then and there. I think that the first sentence was the one you were referring to. 'A bumbling young novice was...' I just love that! What a great way for a hero to start. :) Hmmm... good question: I wonder how many other wildcat's had lived on the farm before Julian... Anyway, I'll talk to you later. --Brockkers LOL, LOL-Lots of love, laugh out loud! 01:13, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Just wanted to let you know, i updated "A Greeneys Christmas"--Tree Climber Wich way to Holt Rudderwake? 22:54, March 1, 2010 (UTC) update on greeneyes christmas--Tree Climber Wich way to Holt Rudderwake? 01:12, March 6, 2010 (UTC) finished greeneys christmas and have started the sequel, sandingomm troubled, if you want to check them out--Tree Climber Wich way to Holt Rudderwake? 16:14, March 10, 2010 (UTC) Hello there old chap wot!! Hello Sandingomm the Wildcat! you do? really? That sounds rather awesome ifn ya asks me wotwot!! I've only read one of the books but I liked it a whole bally lot! but of course it wasn't quite as good as Redwall, I'd rate it second best in my opinion wot! Graytail eh? hmm, sounds bloomin' familiar...Well I'll see ye around Sandingomm old chap wot wot!Sister Armel Ah'm Goin' Into A Full Blown Bloodwrath So Ye Better Watch Out!!!!!!! 18:28, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Ungatt Trunn the Wildcat of the Northlands Hallo, Sandingom, I am your uncle-in-law Ungatt Trunn, and I read the cat series too! I have read them all, and I own all of The Power of Three except Dark River, as well as Bluestar's Prophecy. The second Omen of the Stars book comes out on April 1st. Have you read that far yet, or no? Well, the best cats in my opinion are Sandstorm and Leopardstar. How about you? Sincerely, Ungatt Trunn I am Ungatt Trunn the Fearsome Beast, and these are my days!!! 04:05, March 16, 2010 (UTC) Ungatt Trunn Graystripe, eh? I like him because he is good friends with Riverclan, ye know. How many of the books have ye read? --Sincerely, Ungatt Trunn I am Ungatt Trunn the Fearsome Beast, and these are my days!!! 22:22, March 16, 2010 (UTC) The Sable Quean I don't know how many of you have read the Sable Quean by now, but I've just finsihed! I liked it a lot. One reason was because from the start you know Buckler is no ordinary hare. I liked the badger characters in the book too. Sandingomm the Wildcat 13:57, March 29, 2010 (UTC)Sandingomm the Wildcat Update Update on The Son Of A Warrior. --Laria Wavedeep Beware of my sling and I! 12:53, April 2, 2010 (UTC) Update on The Son Of A Warrior. --Laria Wavedeep Beware of my sling and I! 06:32, April 3, 2010 (UTC) Hey Sand! I read yore new fanfic, The Tribe of Rivergale. Its good! Um, did you get the name Rivergale from Redwall's Taggerung? Just wondering! --Laria Wavedeep Beware of my sling and I! 04:14, April 4, 2010 (UTC) Happy Easter mate! Hope ya get lots o' chocolate! --Laria Wavedeep Beware of my sling and I! 09:26, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Update on The Son Of A Warrior. --Laria Wavedeep This otter ain't gonna give up so easy! Got that? 11:16, April 5, 2010 (UTC) Update on ^. --Laria Wavedeep This otter ain't gonna give up so easy! Got that? 11:38, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Small update on The Son Of A Warrior. I might update tonight. --Laria Wavedeep This otter ain't gonna give up so easy! Got that? 09:05, April 7, 2010 (UTC) NO problem. Happy Easter. I thought the Sable Quean was pretty good too.-Segalia Riverstorm Beware 'cause I'm about to go into fullblown Bloodwrath! 17:43, April 7, 2010 (UTC) Update on The Son Of A Warrior. --Laria Wavedeep This otter ain't gonna give up so easy! Got that? 04:29, April 8, 2010 (UTC) I wrote a whole chapter and it has a song on The Son Of A Warrior.--Laria Wavedeep This otter ain't gonna give up so easy! Got that? 06:10, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Update on The Son Of A Warrior. --Laria Wavedeep This otter ain't gonna give up so easy! Got that? 03:45, April 12, 2010 (UTC) Small update on The Son Of A Warrior. --Laria Wavedeep This otter ain't gonna give up so easy! Got that? 10:00, April 13, 2010 (UTC) update Small update on The Son Of A Warrior. --Laria Wavedeep This otter ain't gonna give up so easy! Got that? 07:12, April 14, 2010 (UTC) Update on The Son Of A Warrior. --Laria Wavedeep This otter ain't gonna give up so easy! Got that? 08:53, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Update on The Son Of A Warrior. --Laria Wavedeep This otter ain't gonna give up so easy! Got that? 10:02, April 17, 2010 (UTC) Small update on The Son Of A Warrior. --Laria Wavedeep This otter ain't gonna give up so easy! Got that? 09:53, April 18, 2010 (UTC) Small update on The Son Of A Warrior. Not much tonight, sorry. --Laria Wavedeep This otter ain't gonna give up so easy! Got that? 11:13, April 21, 2010 (UTC) Small update on TSOAW. Sorry, I can't update very much. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 07:56, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Update on TSOAW. --Laria Wavedeep I am an otter of Redwall! 08:11, April 25, 2010 (UTC)